Sunrise
by Matty-Uchiha
Summary: Nagato has a secret to tell Yahiko, but is too shy, but Konan pushes him to make a decision. But does he even need to worry? *please review*


**Sunrise**

The snow began to fall. Amegakure had relentless snowfall since Jiraiya-sensei left. It must be a week since he went back to Konoha. I was sat outside, looking up at the sky. I love the sky. The feeling of the rain and the snow falling onto my face, landing softly and helping to clense my pain. My deep red hair fell over my left eye. My purple rin'negan was glistening, like the falling, delicate snowflakes. It's so dark. But it's always dark around here. Our cabin is surrounded on all sides by a dark and threatening forest. Sensei chose this place for us, but it feels different since he's gone. As I looked up, a snowflake landed on the end of my nose. It was so silent, so quite. It was almost deafening, and so eerie. The silence was suddenly broken.  
"Hey Nagato, what are you doing out here. You'll get a cold." Said my friend Yahiko. He was very caring. He would be there to look after and protect us for the rest of our lives, I just new it.  
"I was just thinking about things. Where's Konan?" Yahiko pointed behind him. His orange hair stood out, since all that surrounded us was the black sky, and dark forest, and of course the glistening white snow, but the flash of orange made him contrasting, made him so beautiful. I wish he knew how I felt.  
"She's asleep, she was training ealier and she's exhausted. She said she wants to help protect us, the way we'd protect her." He sat down next to me. He looked up at the sky too. I turned to look at him. He looked at me and smiled. Those blue eyes of his were so deep, so penetrating, so...so carefree. His eyes made my spirit calm, I felt so at peace with him.  
"Yahiko...will...will we ever get a peaceful world, could the three of us achieve it?" I looked at him, he looked up to the sky, snow landing on his delicate face.  
"Nagato, we don't have a choice. This world is wrong, it's foul. People suffer. We suffered. I can't let that happen to others. We can't let that happen." He turned to face me. "We'll do it, and if we can't save the world on our own, we'll rule the world. We need to stop the pain. The suffering." I began to cry, I wasn't as strong as him. I admired him so much. "Nagato, If you just keep crying nothing will happen. Those eyes are too beautiful to cry..." He stood up. "We'll do it, I promise." He smiled at me, and went inside. I have to be honest, I have a crush on him. I have for so long. Sensei knew about it, and Konan knows. It seems everyone but Yahiko knows...

A few days have passed since then. It stopped snowing yesterday, so Yahiko and I went fishing. He loves fishing. Konan trained some more back at camp. Yahiko and I had caught a lot of fish yesterday, so we had plenty of provisions. But Yahiko decided he wanted something better, so he went off to find berries for a sauce. I was outside again, one or two snowflakes fell. I put my hand out and caught a flake. Blue hair suddenly appeared besides me. The usual blue bun hairstyle, and the paper rose in her hair, my dear friend Konan sat next to me and began to speak.  
"Why don't you tell him?" She was making an origami model. She put her arm around me. "It's pointless hiding the truth, you love him Nagato, he should know. He wants to bring peace, to rule a peaceful world, with us by his side..." She said, handing me an origami heart. "...With you by his side."  
"He said my eyes were beautiful recently. I wasn't sure what was a deeper red, my hair or my cheeks." I said, fiddling with the heart. "What if he doesn't care though, I've suffered the loss of my parents. I don't think I could deal with the loss of him too." Her blue eyes sofened.  
"Nagato, I bet he feels the same. He always worries about you, and he's always going off with you. He even called your eyes beautiful." She said, putting my hand in hers.  
"What if i'm not strong enough to protect him." She put my hand down.  
"Naggi, you are strong enough, you just don't realise it yet. I know you'll be a wonderful leader, and make a wonderful boyfriend for Yahiko." She hugged me, and went inside. I was left alone with my thoughts.  
"Wonderful boyfriend..." I sat, looking up to the stars. they shimmered and shone in the black and blue sky. Konan says that Yahiko and I are her morning sunrise. Our hair colours are like the rising sun, slowly breaking through the blackness, to bring light to the world. And she says we'll do the same for everyone else, be the sun rising to dispel the blackness. But the sun sets eventually...

The next day I went outside. This time to find Yahiko. I was up all night thinking of what Konan said. Although I don't think Yahiko came back last night...I didn't hear him. I went out in search of him. The rain was pouring down at a fast rate, I became soaked to the skin very quickly. Jiraiya-sensei taught me to track chakra channels with my rin'negan, but i'm still in training, so I am unsure if i'd be able to find him. Knowing Yahiko though he just wandered off. I hope...

I had been searching for almost four hours now. I still couldn't sense Yahiko, then suddenly I could feel chakra nearby. My rin'negan sensed someone at a nearby waterfall. I drew a kunai, incase it wasn't Yahiko. It was getting dark now, too dark for comfort. I found myself in a clearing, with a huge waterfall in the middle. I couldn't see into the forest and trees all around the waterfall, but I could see the moonlight reflecting off the waters surface, shimmering and glistening. All I could see on a dark night in a dense forest is something so beautiful.  
"It's so breath taking." I said outloud to myself. Suddenly I heard someone behind me.  
"Now you're here it makes this place perfect." I turned to see Yahiko standing there, with his usual cheesey grin, i'm glad he was ok.  
"Where have you been, you didn't come back last night Yahiko. I was worried." He looked at the falls, and he dragged me with him. We lay down beside the falls, staring into the water, watching it shine under the full moon.  
"Nagato, I didn't want to come back without the perfect words..."  
"Yahiko I don't understand."  
"I had to be alone, to think of how I could tell you something important. I thought long and hard about the most perfect way I can say it. And I finally found the best way to say what needs to be said."  
"W-what needs to be said?"  
"I love you Nagato Uzumaki. I couldn't think of how to show it, or how to say it. But I thought just saying would be best." He looked up at the stars. "When I found this place, I looked up to the sky, and I realised you shine brighter than any of them. I looked into this water, and saw that it wasn't beautiful enough for me, because you weren't here. One day we'll rule this world, and bring peace. End all suffering. Cease all pain. We should do it together." He rubbed the back of his head, and faced me. "So what do you think, you want to go out with me?" He asked me, blushing slightly, I didn't need to think. I knew what the answer would be, but I couldn't quite answer at first. I took a deep breath and faced him.  
"Ya-Yahiko, I love you. I have for a very long time. I came looking for you because I wanted to tell you. The answer is a resounding yes. I-I love y-you." He took my chin in his hand, he drew me closer and our lips touched. His lips were so soft, so sweet. I waited so long to feel this. He deepened the kiss, and we pulled away, we just looked into each others eyes for a moment.  
"Nagato, we should get back to Konan." He took my hand and we began to walk back to camp.

We walked back home, hand in hand. I should be honest, he kept looking at me and smiling, and I didn't stop blushing all the way home. We had the shock of our lives when we got back. There, in the doorway stood a man with long white hair, and strange red markings on his face. He had these silly sandals on, and next to him stood Konan.  
"Jiriyah-sensei?" I asked, in slight disbelief. "I thought you'd gone home." Konan suddenly began to grin widely, although I didn't know why. She nudged sensei who just smiled too.  
"Nagato, Yahiko, are you two together yet?" She asked casually.  
"W-what, how did you know?" Asked Yahiko, not realising we were still holding hands.  
"Besides you holding Naggi's hand, I knew you'd come back as a couple. It was obvious, so I called sensei back, to tell him the good news." Jiriyah hugged me and Yahiko tightly...very tigthly.  
"You both took your time." He looked at our linked hands. "Nagato do you need to hear about the birds and the bees... well the bees and the bees?" Yahiko just gave sensei a dirty look.  
"N-no sensei. Shall we all go inside?" I said, as me and Konan went inside to make dinner, we were starving.

"You'll look after them both won't you Yahiko, you won't let anything happen." Jiriyah said, putting his hand on Yahikos shoulder.  
"Of course, i'll never stop protecting them. Not ever." He replied, looking skyward, smiling to himself. The sun began to rise slowly. "Konan says Nagato and I are her sunrise, her daybreak. We shall be the daybreak for everyone in this world Jiriyah-san, trust me."


End file.
